finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack
Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII's soundtrack, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Original Soundtrack, was released on February, 14, 2006, in Japan. Interestingly, February, 14 is Valentine's Day, possibly having to do with Vincent Valentine's last name. The OST contains 53 tracks on two disks. The first disk contains 30 songs while the second disk contains 23 songs. Masashi Hamauzu composed 51 songs, while Japanese rock singer Gackt Camui contributed two songs. Gackt's songs are LONGING and REDEMPTION. Both songs are sung in Japanese and both contain lyrics pertaining to Vincent. The Dirge of Cerberus soundtrack was the second time composer Nobuo Uematsu was not involved with the soundtrack of a Final Fantasy game after Final Fantasy X-2. It is also one of the few Final Fantasy soundtracks to feature completely English track titles, other than the Final Fantasy VIII soundtrack and the Final Fantasy XI soundtracks. Versions Two versions of the soundtrack were released, both released on the same day. The regular soundtrack only contained the two disks. The limited edition (also known as the Cerberus Complete Case), on the other hand, came with a special box that contains Gackt's Redemption, the game itself, and the regular OST. Gackt also released LONGING and REDEMPTION on a single entitled Redemption. The regular edition of Redemption contained both the songs in Japanese as well as instrumental. The limited edition included a DVD that contained two versions of the REDEMPTION music video. Tracklist Disk one #Flicker – 1:28 #Calm Before the Storm – 2:20 #Trigger Situation – 2:04 #Prologue of “DIRGE of CERBERUS” – 2:46 #Fragment of Memory – 4:00 #Fearful Happening – 3:53 #WRO March – 2:22 #Azul the Cerulean – 2:15 #Fight Tune “Arms of Shinra” – 3:13 #Abhorrence Whirls – 3:43 #Silent Edge – 3:05 #Undulation – 1:04 #Counteroffensive – 2:20 #Ten Year Reunion – 3:13 #Fight Tune “Girl Named Shelke” – 2:54 #Fight Tune “Killing One Another” – 2:11 #Uneasy Feelings – 2:51 #Memories with Lucrecia – 1:11 #Sneaky Cait Sith – 3:56 #Darkness – 2:19 #Lifestream – 4:08 #Rosso the Crimson – 1:23 #Mysterious Ninja – 1:11 #Ninja Girl of Wutai – 1:24 #Sudden Parting – 1:10 #Discovery in Sadness – 1:25 #A Proposal – 2:17 #High-Spirited – 0:40 #Return to the Subject – 2:54 #Marching Tune #0 – 0:55 Disk two #Return to the Origin – 2:05 #Marching Tune – 3:50 #Fight Tune “Crimson Impact” – 1:52 #Under a Full Moon – 1:23 #Trespasser – 4:03 #Transformation into Chaos – 1:17 #Splinter of Sadness – 2:02 #Deep Darkness of Shinra – 3:55 #Lucrecia Crescent – 3:33 #Forgotten Tears – 1:35 #Fight Tune “Messenger of the Dark” – 2:40 #Awakening – 1:44 #Fight Tune “The Immaculate” – 5:03 #Finally Reborn – 1:36 #The Last SND – 1:37 #Everyone's Help – 1:43 #LONGING – 4:00 Listen #Terminus – 3:01 #Quickening – 3:00 #Death and Rebirth – 1:07 #Chaotic End – 4:28 #REDEMPTION – 4:04 Listen #Hope of the Future – 3:51 External links *Soundtrack homepage *Video Game Soundtracks - Dirge of Cerberus *Regular and limited editions